


A New Beginning (Solavellan AU)

by macabrewriter



Series: Solavellan AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to Solas Fluff Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning (Solavellan AU)

The morning had started with a hint of discomfort in her lower back, a feeling Gilraena Lavellan had grown accustomed to since the news had been confirmed by Mother Giselle months before. Truth be told, she had never considered that anything like this would ever happen to her. Before the Inquisition, it was expected of her to fulfill multiple roles within the clan. Keeper Deshanna had often queried if her duties would eventually extend to motherhood, which would often result in a wary look from her apprentice. The thought of it terrified the elf more than words could articulate, and her reasons were numerous. If the subject had been brooked, she would simply refer to another topic. Once the Inquisition had been formed, it was no longer a consideration.

 

That is…until she met Solas.

The attraction had started as little more than intrigue. He possessed a fountain of knowledge in which Gilraena could not help but imbibe with nothing more than an insatiable curiosity. They had shared a gift of magic though it could be argued that he had a better grasp of the elements than she did. Of course, her stubbornness would not allow such a thought to pass her lips. And then there was his affinity for the Fade, which she found to be nothing less than remarkable. It was their mutual respect for the Beyond that gave her the courage to make the first move, which resulted in more than she had ever thought would be possible.

Gilraena Lavellan had not expected to fall in love. In fact, the very idea seemed ludicrous two years prior to the Breach. Fate had other plans, however. She was certain Deshanna would have been delighted to point out just how wrong she was, and would likely have added a reassuring pat to Gilraena’s growing stomach for good measure. She found herself oddly comforted by this thought, even though it would never come to pass. Deshanna would have encouraged her to dwell in her own happiness rather than wallow in grief over what could not be changed.

The pressure on her lower back worsened with each passing second. Mother Giselle had warned her of this though Gilraena had to admit with no small amount of arrogance that she barely heeded the Revered Mother’s advice. She had spent a significant portion of her life fighting off real demons and suffering through a multitude of injuries. Surely, childbirth would be a cake walk compared to all of that, right? The Inquisitor regretted that she allowed such a thought to cross her mind as the months passed. If the constant kicking was anything to go by, their child would definitely be in good health if not completely rambunctious.

A groan escaped Gilraena’s lips as she leaned over the side of the bed, clutching the sheets and drawing a sharp breath as another contraction wracked her body. 

“Vhenan?”

Gilraena removed her hand from the sheet and gripped her lover’s tightly. “Good morning, emma'lath.”

“Has the pain gotten worse since the night before?”

“Yes, ma vhenan. I think we may very well be parents before the day is over.”

“A role I did not think to fulfill in my lifetime,” Solas replied as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Neither did I. I still find it difficult to believe.”

Solas chuckled. “I believe it is too late for second thoughts, emma'lath. However, I did come across a peculiar ritual in the Fade…”

“Don’t you dare make me laugh right now. I’m in a delicate state and will not hesitate to smother you with a pillow,” Gilraena threatened, barely able to mask the grin that adorned her features.

The corners of Solas’s lips turned upwards as he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. “We have been preparing for this since the moment we learned you were with child. As long as I am here, you need not fear a thing, ma vhenan.”

“All the same…I’d like for you to be there when all of this happens. I understand that it may be uncomfortable, but I don’t trust anyone else to comfort me in such a state. Except maybe Sera, but I highly doubt she’d be able to withstand it without an obscene comment or two. I don’t want the first words our child hears to be, ‘sodding elfy baby shite’ or anything along those lines.”

Solas responded with a light kiss on her forehead. “No, I do not believe that would be wise. I will gladly remain at your side, emma'lath. For however long it takes.”

 

—————————————————————————————————-  
The inhabitants of Skyhold hadn’t received a moment’s rest in the hours that followed. While the Inquisitor had not been the first woman to give birth within its walls, she had been the loudest by far. Even Mother Giselle had been concerned, which only served to exacerbate Gilraena’s own anxiety. Thankfully, Solas remained by his lover’s side, gently coaxing her with words bathed in velvet as her grip on his hand tightened with every contraction.Even as the hours passed and the Inquisitor’s patience grew thin, Solas had not faltered. Despite the difficulties, it had been a heartwarming sight.

As the sun peaked over the horizon, the wails of a newborn child echoed through the halls. The inhabitants of Skyhold breathed a collective sigh of relief and immediately began preparations for the new life that would soon grace the fortress. In the Inquisitor’s quarters, Mother Giselle had finished cleaning the infant and was gently placing him in his mother’s arms.

“Congratulations to both of you. I will be in my chambers should you require any assistance.”

Gilraena nodded. “Thank you, Mother Giselle. This couldn’t have been a pleasant experience for you.”

“Trust me, my dear Inquisitor, you have not been the worst.”

Gilraena turned to meet her lover’s gaze. “Do you think she is lying for my benefit?”

A smirk played on Solas’s lips. “I suspect the Revered Mother is a woman that possesses wisdom beyond her years.”

“So, yes?”

“It is highly likely. I witnessed her grimacing more than once during this ordeal.”

A muffled whimper arose from the small bundle in her arms. The new parents averted their gazes from each other to meet the pale blue pools that had previously enraptured them. Gilraena could hardly restrain herself from smoothing the thick tuft of black hair that rested atop her son’s head. He was a perfect blend of his parents, with his mother’s tawny skin and his father’s spattering of freckles that dotted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Tears sprang to Gilraena’s eyes as she planted a soft kiss on her son’s forehead. “Welcome to the world, da'len. We’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
